


Play dirty

by unmeiboy



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, NMB48
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy





	Play dirty

Honestly, Kawaei can't exactly remember how she ended up where she is; on her back in only her underwear, hair messy and breath short, but on the other hand, she doesn't regret coming along. She can still taste Sayaka in her mouth, wants to kiss her more, but she feels her tongue on her neck, then a quick bite that doesn't hurt the slightest, dulled by the fingers rubbing in small circles between her legs, over her panties. She tenses a little when she bites harder, recognizes the sounds of Sayaka sucking on her skin, but she doesn't do anything about it. Sayaka should know what she can and can't do, and if she's going to leave a mark on Kawaei, it's fine. She could always say it's an eczema like before, only this time, it isn't.

Then the pressure is gone, only a wet spot cooling on her neck as Sayaka presses lips to her collarbones instead, nuzzles the soft skin between occasional nips with her teeth, all while she takes her hand off Kawai, moves it around her back to unhook her bra. She removes it slowly, seems to take her time looking at her breasts as they're exposed; it makes Kawaei blush a light pink, but only until Sayaka ducks further down, licks at one of her nipples once, then twice, before she closes her lips around it. It's the perfect amount of suction, soft and gentle but not too light, and Kawaei finds herself clutching onto the sheets as her hips buck upwards on their own, even if just the slightest.

Her reaction is rewarded with a fingertips teasing over the fabric of her panties again, much lighter this time, but it's better than getting nothing other than the stimulation on her nipple, and it's definitely good when combined. But the hot tongue is gone from her far too fast, instead Sayaka squeezes one of her breasts while she kisses the other, keeps away from her nipples. Kawaei dares sneak a glance at her, and the sight sends a jolt of arousal straight to her crotch; that's her senpai above her, kissing and touching her. Before she knows it a mewl escapes her lips, catches Sayaka's attention, and it's even hotter when their eyes meet, a playful smirk on her lips.

“Needy, aren't you?” she says, voice soft and almost endearing, a little too innocent for what she's doing while she says it, but it's easy to see on her face that she's doing it on purpose. It easily turns the opposite direction, dirty, almost, when she slides her tongue out against a nipple again. They have no eye-contact while she does it, but then Sayaka flicks her eyes up again and Kawaei just can't hold back her moan this time. “You're cute.”

Kawaei tries to get a hand into her hair, tries to pull her up to push their lips together again, but she feels her wet panties get pulled to the side and she stops everything to hold on to the sheets instead. Fingers stroke along her lips on the only side that's exposed, and she blushes when she sees Sayaka's amused expression at how wet she is already. The fingertips are moist as they press directly against her clit, up and down in slow motions, and the reaction surprises even Kawaei herself. Her eyes fall closed and her hips buck, hands tight in the sheets and all she knows she wants is those fingers, or possibly those on her other hand, inside her, _now_. She doesn't even notice that Sayaka's lips have moved to her neck until she sucks lightly on the skin, too busy with the stimulation between her legs, but then it ceases, her panties go back to cover her, and she whines.  
“Shh.” Sayaka hushes her, squeezes her breast softly while she seems to wait, but Kawaei knows she can't possibly get words like that out of her mouth, not now. Probably. Instead she pulls her up for a kiss, succeeds this time, and Sayaka's lips are hot on hers, more intense, perhaps impatient, than she's pretending that she is.

Her bra is undone as soon as Kawaei gets her hands around her back, and Sayaka slides it off herself, drops it carelessly close to the edge of the bed. Then she moans, when Kawaei pulls her up far enough to have her chest in front of her face, licks a couple times before she takes a nipple between her lips; Sayaka sounds beautiful, breathy but a little relieved. That's all Kawaei gets to hear, though, because next she's pulling Kawaei's panties off before she spreads her legs, gets in between them.

Had she been with a man, Kawaei would have expected to have him inside her soon, would have wanted to have him. Just a couple of fingers and she would definitely be ready for it, but now she's with Sayaka and she wants only her, whether it's fingers inside her or not, tongue or kisses or just her mouth playing with her nipples. Sayaka seems aware of that, and it also looks like she likes to tease. She's just looking her up and down, stopping at her face with a little smile, keeps gentle but dark eyes on her as she slides fingertips down her wet lips, then pushes one of them inside. That's when Kawaei loses track of what Sayaka is looking like; she wants to see her, but that single finger feels so good, finally, that her eyes flutter shut, stay closed for a moment anyway. She just feels it push inside her over and over, past her opening as it makes her nerves burn and her hips buck towards it for more, and she's so focused on it that she almost jerks when Sayaka suddenly takes her earlobe between her teeth.

She doesn't bite at first, only nips and sucks on it a little, but then she shifts her hand, angles the finger inside Kawaei so that she can use the same hand on her clit. Then she waits for the moan that comes with the initial contact, when Kawaei's back arches just the slightest while she exhales the sound, and that's when she bites. Not hard, just enough that it would have stung for a second if she hadn't been turned on and needy; now all it does it make her moan again, and Sayaka rewards her with another finger.

It's amusing how responsive Kawaei is, even though she at the same time seems to think it's a little embarrassing to be. Her cheeks are pink, her nipples hard, still shining a little with saliva, lips as well as she keeps running her tongue across them, and her hands clench at the sheets every other time Sayaka slides her fingers back inside her. She keeps clenching around her as well, tight, at just the slightest change of angle or a different stroke to her clit, but Sayaka is purposefully not giving her more than that. She's wet, really wet; if she would speed up the pace of her fingers she would cause sounds, ones that come with thrusting into that moisture, but she's not going to, unless Kawaei asks for it. If she does.

But so far Kawaei doesn't ask, only starts whining a little while her legs spread on their own, hips moving to take the fingers in as deep as possible, and Sayaka decides that her body begging is good enough. She pulls away from inside her but keeps rubbing on the outside, a little quicker, just enough that Kawaei's head falls back against the mattress as eyes close again; then she moves. She backs a little, leans down, and before Kawaei has the time to notice the bed shifting, she flicks her tongue out, replaces her thumb with it. The gasp that Kawaei gives tells her that she took her by surprise, and the mewl that follows makes Sayaka's own clit throb against the panties she's still wearing. It's hot, how Kawaei loves it but doesn't admit it straight out, that she reacts so obviously to every little touch, to know that she can make her feel good so easily.

She licks in slow strokes, teases with just the tip of her tongue, fingers moving inside of her at the same pace, and she can see Kawaei's thighs tensing and relaxing in the corner of her eye. Sayaka likes this, likes to drive girls crazy with her tongue; boys are fun too, but girls sound cuter, more, and to hear them all up in the pleasure she gives them turns her on. Further up Kawaei is actually holding back, or is at least trying, but she's hot and swollen against Sayaka's tongue, so wet around her fingers. It won't be long until she stops keeping her sounds in. Withdrawing her fingers again has her whine, then her skin twitches lightly when Sayaka places that hand on the inside of her thigh to push it further to the side, giving her easier access to everything that's between her puffy lips. The pink edges of her hole are glistening, and when Sayaka leans in to lick around it, Kawaei's hips roll to meet the touch at first, but she stops her easily with the hand on her thigh. When she leans in closer, pushes her tongue inside as far as she can reach, Kawaei lets out a bright, unmuffled moan, muscles quivering under Sayaka's hand.

It's almost hard to tell Kawaei's whimpers of pleasure from pained ones; it's clear that she's feeling good, though, body actively trying to move towards Sayaka's face despite being restrained by the hand on her thigh. The noises are frequent and develop into proper high-pitched moans when Sayaka leaves her opening in favor of flicking her tongue against her clit. She closes her lips around it, sucks lightly for barely a couple of seconds, and that's it. One of Kawaei's hands find its way to her head, and at the touch Sayaka looks up at her, licks at her slick lips between words as she speaks.  
“Touch your breast for me, won't you?” It's mostly to see if Kawaei will do as she says.

She does, without any hesitation, eyes still closed as her hips roll towards Sayaka, even more so when she cups one of her own breasts, works the nipple with gentle touches. A pinch to it and she moans loudly; Sayaka feels the tremble of her thigh under her hand, knows exactly what it means. She gets up a little, focuses the quick licks of her tongue on Kawaei's clitoris and sensitive folds, keeps her legs spread with one hand and pushes two fingers inside her with the other. Then her back arches, her hips rocking into every touch in quick little thrusts, she draws a deeps breath and holds it until her whole body tenses; then moans, loud and clear while her insides squeeze tight around Sayaka's fingers.

She slows down but keeps up the movement of her fingers until Kawaei is breathing normally again, and when she pulls them out they're so sticky she doesn't even want to put her hand directly on the white sheets; instead she wipes them on Kawaei's thigh. When she squirms Sayaka laughs a little at her, but when she comes back up to kiss her she finds Kawaei giggling as well, cheeks still flushed pink and eyes slightly darker than usually. It's cute and she can't keep her hand away once she thinks about playing some more; she places her hand flat over Kawaei's wet lips and swollen clitoris, rubs her slowly.  
“Again?” she says, breathy and hopefully, and it's exactly what Sayaka had been hoping to hear.  
“Be a nice girl and we'll see,” she smirks in response, takes her hand away only to hear a whine at the loss of contact.

She lets stay Kawaei where she is while she slips her own panties off at last; they're sticky, pulling long strings of her juices between the fabric and herself. After laying them to the side she looks back at Kawaei, finds her leaning on her elbows, eyeing her crotch because she's so obviously turned on, but Sayaka doesn't care that she's staring. She gets back above her, kisses her eagerly but shortly, instead pushes her back down on the mattress. Maybe she understands what's expected of her, Sayaka thinks, because she gets her dark hair together and out of the way, makes sure it isn't spread around her head. There is no protest when Sayaka moves again, places her legs on each side of Kawaei's face, carefully spreads them until she's low enough that Kawaei flicks her tongue out and reaches without stretching her neck.

While she has been turned on for quite some time now, Sayaka doesn't realize how much she needs it until Kawaei's tongue traces her lips, then goes straight for her clit. She's glad they've ended up in the position they are in; Sayaka can easily put her hands on the headboard, holds on to it as she tries to stay still for as long as possible. She wants to have Kawaei do the work, really, especially when she seems this eager to do it, but it's hard to keep her hips from rubbing against her face.

Kawaei's tongue is swift and wet against her nub, sets her nerves on fire and she feels like she should almost be embarrassed for being so close to coming so soon, thighs trembling. Then it's gone, the soft touch travels down her lips, licks up some of the sticky substances she's nearly dripping with; Kawaei doesn't seem to mind, pushes up a little, easily slides her tongue inside her. Sayaka has to grip onto the headboard then, mewling as her hips buck towards her. There's no way she can keep still when Kawaei licks at her insides, her nose brushing against sensitive skin every time she leans in.

It comes clear that she is trying to tease, too, when she pulls away, lips against the inside of Sayaka's thigh, makes room for her fingers to slide inside her. Two of them, and they thrust slowly inside her, don't speed up no matter how hard she clenches around them. Sayaka attempts to speak, tell her to get on with it, but all that comes out is a moan, and instead she pries one of her hands off the headboard, gets it into her hair. She's not exactly careful when she guides Kawaei's mouth back to her clit, doesn't care when the fingers slip out of her, because then she starts sucking. No matter how much she would like to look down and see her do that, wants to see her pink blush and pretty eyes, she can't get her eyelids to part. Those soft lips are closed around her clitoris, her tongue brushing it when she doesn't suck gently, and it's so good she doesn't really remember how to breathe.

But then there's a soft moan against her, just so fleeting that she wouldn't have noticed unless there had been a pause in Kawaei's ministrations, and she has to look now. A glance down makes her stomach jump because right then Kawaei gets back to work, but when she looks over her shoulder she sees that the fingers she had teased Sayaka with are now inside herself, sliding in and out much slower than she's tending to Sayaka. She wants to tell her that's not how to be a nice girl, but she doesn't trust her voice, is afraid it's going to be as shaky as her legs are. Instead she lets her be, grabs onto the bed again, rocks her hips against Kawaei's face until she can hardly breathe at all, then there's a final flick of that hot, wet tongue and she's coming with a high-pitched moan.

Sayaka stays like that for a little while, legs twitching as she comes down from her orgasm; Kawaei keeps licking at her lips in tiny, quick motions, even though she must be aware that she doesn't really need to. Eventually she pulls away, lies down by Kawaei's side, scoffs when she notices that she's still fingering herself.  
“You're dirty,” she teases, smiles when Kawaei brings her free hand up to wipe her mouth, “but maybe you like it that way?”

She doesn't get any words in response, but there's definitely a positive answer; Kawaei moans softly at the words, pushes her own fingers in deeper.  
“You like to be controlled? Like it when you get told what to do?” Sayaka speaks gently, twirls one of Kawaei's black curls around a finger and smirks when she nods. “Would you beg for my fingers?”  
She's quicker than expected, gives in now that they have gotten this far. “Please? Please touch me?”

Without pushing for more Sayaka lets a hand trail Kawaei's side down to her hip, then down between her legs, slides a finger inside next to the ones already inside her. It makes her legs spread further and she's pushing back immediately, surely not far from her second orgasm. A glance at her face and Sayaka finds her eyes closed, puffy lips parted as her breathing grows faster; she can't help kissing her when she looks like that, so high on pleasure. Surprisingly enough she returns the kiss fairly well, until Sayaka switches to rub her most sensitive spot while her own fingers keeps plunging into herself; she's making all kinds of sounds now, wet and slippery, accompanied by her whiny little moans that escape between their lips.  
“Let go,” Sayaka whispers just millimeters from her mouth, presses her lips to Kawaei's throat instead, because trying to kiss her while she's coming is not even worth a try.

“Mm, you messed up my bed,” Sayaka mumbles when Kawaei finally moves and the sheet underneath her is as wet as she is between her legs; she isn't the slightest bit angry though, rather amused. “I wonder what it'd look like if I was rougher with you. Would you like that?” Again she gets no response, but there's a suppressed little sound that tells the truth. “Let's play dirty next time.” She finishes her sentence with a quick kiss, and the anticipated smile on Kawaei's lips is much too obvious not to notice.


End file.
